


Yellow

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Series: ATYD Withdrawal fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Sirius has a Nightmare, Song: Yellow (Coldplay), Songfic, and remus helps him, but it builds up a lil, it's platonic rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: Look at the starsLook how they shine for youAnd everything you doYeah, they were all yellowRemus calms Sirius after a nightmare.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: ATYD Withdrawal fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101017
Kudos: 3





	Yellow

**A/n: If you'd like to here _Yellow_ by Coldplay, which this fic is based on, you can do so on YouTube [here](https://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=yellow&docid=608026456105225764&mid=676B782B65959C1B4128676B782B65959C1B4128&view=detail&ru=%2fsearch%3fq%3dyellow%2blyrics%26cvid%3d45e40e2c72c04266b66b026d87b59d34%26pglt%3d43%26FORM%3dANNTA1%26DAF0%3d1%26PC%3dU531)**

**-**

_"Insolent blood traitor! Filth! Disgrace!"_

"No . . . Mother, no . . . please . . . ." Sirius tossed and turned in his sleep, twisting his sheets, soaked in sweat.

"Sirius! Sirius! Sirius, wake up!" Remus hissed urgently. He knew Sirius didn't want anyone to know about his nightmares, but he was making it difficult not to alert anyone else. "Sirius! Wake up or they'll hear you!"

The almost-threat seemed to work, though it made Remus panic about how quickly Sirius had reacted to being threatened. 

"Moony?" Storm-grey eyes blinked up at him, filled with tears. It calmed Remus to know that Sirius trusted him enough to show his emotion. 

"Hey, hey, it's OK. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sirius shook his head, but sat up. "I don't think I can go back to sleep right now."

"That's alright. Do you want me to sit with you?"

Sirius seemed to consider this. "Don't sit on the bed, it's all disgusting now."

"Window ledge?"

"Window ledge."

The two boys squished onto the window seat that they'd used since first year. They were nearly fourteen and it was a tight fit, but Sirius seemed to benefit form the contact. 

"That's me," Sirius observed, pointing to a bright star. Remus had always been rubbish at Astronomy; Sirius had been trying to teach him this stuff for years.

"And that's Andromeda?" Remus asked, pointing to another one.

"No. That's Drommie," Sirius laughed, pointing to a star on the opposite side of the sky.

"How do you remember that?"

"Because she's mine. She's Bella and Sissy's 'Andy' and she's my Drommie, and she's always near me."

This thought struck Remus as surprisingly philosophical for 3am. He decided to use Sirius' own thoughts to help everyone. "Sirius - you know Andromeda's right there, right? Near you?"

"yeah . . ."

"So when you have a nightmare, you can talk to her?"

This didn't seem to have occurred to Sirius before. "Can I? I mean, it's not really Drommie, it's only a star."

"That makes it better, cos it can't repeat it to anyone else."

"Oh."

They were silent for a minute, before Remus suspected Sirius wanted to use this new idea. "I'm going to go back to bed now, OK? Call if you need me," he added, knowing Sirius wouldn't.

"OK."

Remus crept back to his bed, and drew the curtains. Remus hadn't been asleep, and he certainly wasn't about to go to sleep now, after Sirius' nightmare added another layer to his insomnia. Instead, he listened to Sirius' nightmare, as the boy recounted it to 'Drommie'. It was horrific, and it hurt even more when Sirius would say, "Well, you know what they're like", as if it happened every day. 

It probably did.

After Sirius finished talking, he returned to his bed. He knew Moony wasn't asleep; he never was. Maybe he sensed that Sirius needed him. Either way, Sirius knocked lightly on the bed post.

"Knock knock, Moony. Can I come in?"

"Of course. Are you OK?"

"Just a little shaken."

"OK. I'm here, if you need me."

Sirius was dozing off, finally, at 5am. Remus didn't mind; he wasn't tired, and wouldn't be until he knew Sirius was safe. 

"Moony," Sirius said, just before he fell asleep. 

"Yeah?"

"Am I a disappointment?"

"No! Absolutely not! It's them who've disappointed you."

"Oh. Good point."

"Night, then."

"Night, Moony."

Then, without even thinking, Remus dropped a kiss to Sirius' forehead.

_Your skin_   
_Oh, yeah, your skin and bones_   
_Turn into something beautiful_   
_And you know_   
_You know I love you so_   
_You know I love you so_

_I swam across_   
_I jumped across for you_   
_Oh, what a thing to do_   
_'Cause you were all yellow_

_And you know_  
For you, I'd bleed myself dry  
For you, I'd bleed myself dry


End file.
